Spherical bearings are known in the art, for example, In U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,352, that issued to Close, et al on Feb. 6, 2007 there is shown a spherical bearing which is a bearing comprising a cylindrical bearing surface supporting a spherical journal surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,087 there is disclosed a bearing apparatus for permitting axial rotational and angular movement of a doctor journal for a papermaking machine.
A slide bearing unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,788 that issued on Mar. 20, 1990 to Shimizu which is a bearing in which a cylindrical outer cylinder is disposed on the outer periphery of an oil-impregnated bearing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,810 a self-aligning idler that is belt driven is fixed with a spherical bearing.
Another such spherical bearing can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,250 that issued on Oct. 19, 1982 to Langdon which is self-aligning.
In still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,122 that issued on Feb. 17, 1981 to McCloskey snows another self adjusting bearing assembly that uses a spherical bearing.
Rod end bearings comprising spherical bearings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,679 to Tracy.
Bearings similar to those described in the prior art just above can also be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,482 that issued on Aug. 26, 1997 to Newley, et al.; Fish, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,965 that issued on Nov. 30, 1993 to Harris, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,544 that issued to Sasaki, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,374 that issued on Dec. 11, 2007 to Hokkirigawa et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,258 that issued on Dec. 13, 2005 to Borcherdling, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,815 that issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Abusamra, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,038, that issued on Dec. 17, 1991 to O'Connell, among others.
The majority of the prior art dealing with crimping and swaging devices that was found by the applicant herein deals with hand held crimping and swaging devices useful for fixing compression sleeves or connector apparatus on pipes and hoses.
Such a device, for example is that disclosed by Burnett, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,675 that issued on Aug. 7, 2001 in which there are controllable jaws mounted such that they can be adjusted and operated by human hand activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,714, that issued to Dimilia, et al on Jun. 10, 2008 there is disclosed a crimping machine that includes a linear mover that forces a ram plate assembly toward a base plate to radially contract an insert. The insert has an inner surface defining an interior dimension that mates with a fitting and crushes the fitting onto a flexible hose as the insert is radially contracted. The inserts are essentially flat plates that interface with the entire outside surface of the fitting such that the fitting is essentially crushed onto the pipe or hose that is being modified.